La plus belle de toutes
by Meri Simojal
Summary: [Hero Corp] Ne plus avoir goût à rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. À lui compris, apparemment.


**Pour changer un peu de Game of Thrones, et en attendant que j'ai assez d'inspiration pour finir ma prochaine epic pixel battle (qui opposera des personnages d'Harry Potter et du Prince d'Égypte ( ;) )), voici un projet que j'avais laissé aux archives, et que j'ai récemment ressorti, dépoussiéré et rafraîchi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La plus belle de toutes**

C'était une idée qui lui était venue comme ça. Au sommet d'une montagne, dans le lit d'un torrent ou au milieu des bois, peut-être. Il ne savait plus. Un jour, pendant une de ses activités, elle était arrivée dans son esprit et ne l'avait plus quitté.

C'était une idée stupide, ridicule, même venant de lui, et surtout pour lui. Mais comme toute bonne idée stupide et ridicule, elle avait commencé à se faire un chemin dans son esprit, et à le convaincre. Sa faible raison n'avait pas pu lui tenir tête, sa peur quasiment inexistante non plus. À présent, elle logeait confortablement dans son cerveau, et n'attendait plus qu'il l'écoute ou la jette de côté.

Le problème qu'elle était venue résoudre s'était posé un matin de mai, alors qu'il faisait de la chute libre du haut d'une falaise. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas pris d'équipement, comme d'habitude, les battements de son coeur s'étaient accéléré pendant le saut, et comme d'habitude, il s'était abîmé quelques membres à l'arrivée. Tout s'était déroulé normalement, et pourtant... Les sensass n'avaient pas été présentes.

Il avait juste sauté d'une falaise, rien de plus. Dans son esprit, cette activité qu'il pratiquait tout le temps ne rimait plus à rien.

Ça l'avait beaucoup perturbé. D'habitude, une activité dangereuse et naturelle dès le matin l'aidait à être en forme pour la journée. Mais là... Rien. Seulement la stupéfaction à la vue de sa propre indifférence.

Il avait fait d'autres essais, toute la journée. Le résultat n'avait pas été plus concluant : il avait l'impression de se forcer. Ça ne lui était jamais, jamais arrivé. Il était parti se coucher, vidé, sans aucune trace en lui de sa niaque coutumière.

Le lendemain, il était d'emblée passé aux choses sérieuses, pour tenter de se réveiller une bonne fois pour toutes. Équitation, funambulisme, escalade, natation, le tout enchaîné et évidemment personnalisé, mais rien n'avait fait. Les pierres et épines déchirant sa peau tandis qu'un cheval le traînait, le vent lui faisant perdre l'équilibre durant son avancée sur un fil tendu entre deux volcans, l'eau le frappant violemment pendant son ascension sur une cascade, les piqûres du banc de méduse entre deux crawls, rien de tout ça n'avait pu émouvoir son corps de quelque manière.

Son humeur s'en était ressentie, et très vite les autres membres de Hero Corp s'étaient rendus compte du changement chez lui. Jean-Micheng l'avait bien défié à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de rallumer sa passion sportive, mais tous les records de son rival qu'il devait battre, tous les endroits dangereux qu'on lui avait proposé, toutes les compéts violentes auxquelles il avait assisté l'avaient laissé de marbre.

Il avait pourtant essayé de retrouver ses sensass perdues à travers des activités de plus en plus dangereuses, que même son esprit imaginatif de sportif téméraire n'avait jamais envisagé. Il les avait essayé les unes après les autres. Mille fois. Essayé, essayé, essayé, et plus il essayait, plus leur sens lui échappait. Plus il essayait, plus son corps devenait une carapace solide séparant ses émotions de ce qui pouvait les susciter.

Cette indifférence lui permettait de se détacher de tout. Son esprit se laissait aller à des réflexions philosophiques tout à fait décalées de ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait être en train de réfléchir au sens de la vie en faisant de l'athlé sur des montagnes russes délabrées. A son rapport aux autres pendant l'accrobranche. Il pensait à tout, à rien, qu'il soit occupé ou non.

Il avait vécu des galères par milliers, des embrouilles avec sa famille, il avait parfois dû se séparer de ses potes, vivre dans des conditions déplorables, voire infernales, il était allé au mitard, mais rien, rien de tout ça n'avait pu effacer l'éclat dans ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours retrouvé, toujours. Grâce au sport.

Et il venait de perdre le sport.

Captain Sports Extrêmes ne voyait plus l'intérêt des sports extrêmes.

Et lors d'une de ses nouvelles tentatives, l'idée était venue. Pour rallumer sa flamme, pour se sentir bien de nouveau, il devait l'essayer celle-là, il devait voir. Les chances étaient faibles qu'il parvienne au résultat qu'il espérait, tout pouvait advenir, ou rien, ce qui serait pire, et alors ?

Il avait tout fait pour en arriver là, peut-être. Il l'avait côtoyée si longtemps. Oh, il n'avait jamais beaucoup fait attention à elle c'est vrai. Mais elle l'avait remarqué, et il l'avait remarqué. Il avait eu beau feindre l'ignorance, comment ne pas voir, comment ne pas sentir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'oeil ? Mais ce n'était pas elle, sa préoccupation, même si elle restait toujours là quoi qu'il fasse. Il l'avait toujours ignorée. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, le rôle qu'elle tenait dans son existence n'était pas si agréable. Comme une mauvaise compét' qu'il aurait à affronter tôt ou tard. Elle l'avait attendu, l'avait attendu lui, lui au-dessus de tout autre. Sans doute avait-elle contrebalancé sa frustration avec la pensée qu'un jour il viendrait à elle. Ce jour était arrivé. Ils le savaient tout deux.

Ses pieds se balancent lentement. Ses yeux regardent en bas l'étendue verte. Et il ne pense plus à eux. Plus aux sports, à ses amis, aux sensass, aux prix, aux cris, aux chutes. Il n'y a plus qu'elle, qui l'attend en bas. La dame de ses pensées. Elle envahit sa tête, qui se met à enfler douloureusement à cause de ces idées. Ouais, il faut qu'il change ça. Il ne peut pas juste osciller. Il ne pourra pas être toujours sur le fil, hein, il va falloir qu'il se décide.

\- Karin ! on crie soudain au loin.

Cet appel l'égare entre les deux voies. C'est l'appel d'un ami, la voix de Doug. Il ne pourra pas lui expliquer, et expliquer aux autres, alors il va devoir le chasser. Il se retourne mollement.

Puis son coeur a un rebond soudain. Sur une grande bannière, on lui a écrit en lettres dorées "Joyeux anniversaire, Karin !". Avec des gens autour de tables, qui parlent et qui le regardent du coin de l'oeil, guettent mine de rien sa réaction, sourient déjà à moitié en le voyant peu à peu réaliser. Ils ont mis des couleurs sur la bannière, pas ringardes, pas celles qu'il aime, tout simplement les couleurs choisies. Des couleurs qui lui piquent fort les yeux.

Alors, étrangement, il se souvient de quelque chose qu'on lui a appris en classe, et pas en EPS. Quand on lisait les poèmes pour les apprendre par coeur, quand il avait toujours des zéros, qu'il passait ses journées suspendues aux barres à la récré, plus bravement que les grands. De tous les poèmes il n'en avait jamais retenu qu'un seul, un qui allait comme un gant au chenapan déjà intrépide et grande gueule qu'il était alors, et qui pour le casse-cou professionnel qu'il est, est toujours d'actualité. Le Cancre, de Jacques Prévert.

 _avec les craies de toutes les couleurs_

 _sur le tableau noir du malheur_

 _il dessine le visage du bonheur._

Quelle espèce de pouffiasse fragile il fait, assis là sur son muret, avec ses yeux embués par les couleurs criardes de la banderole, à penser à un poème et ressasser son passé comme un héros de film américain. Quelle espèce de con, à se dire qu'il pleure parce que la banderole est brillante, comme un personnage sombre et tourmenté de shônen. Qu'il est bête, ce Karin. Et pourquoi pas se dire tout simplement qu'il est heureux de voir qu'ils y ont pensé ?

C'est alors que ça arrive. Le frisson le traverse, aussi vivement qu'un coureur durant le sprint final, le seul qui compte parce qu'il sera médiatisé. Un frisson d'émotion. Toutes ses tentatives des derniers mois, ses espoirs inutiles, ses obsessions toxiques, pour un résultat si simple. Il voit d'ici les gros titres : "Ému par une surprise d'anniversaire.".

Il fixe l'étendue verte d'un oeil neuf. Elle lui paraît différente. Trop grande, trop lointaine. Il ne pourra pas la rejoindre, de là où il est. Et puis, il ne veut plus descendre.

Alors il trottine vers les autres, de plus en plus vite, fait un triple salto arrière et se brise la nuque. John la remet en place en secouant la tête : "T'es vraiment trop con, Karin.".

Plus tard il fait nuit, et il pense à elle. Il parle avec Jennifer sans dire quoi que ce soit de particulier, et de toute façon elle ne l'écoute pas. Lui non plus ne s'écoute pas. Il regrette l'autre. La plus belle de toutes. Ç'aurait été la bonne occasion d'aller la voir, pense-t-il avec une amertume inhabituelle.

Elle l'attendra, va.

De toute façon, cette dame-là ne fait jamais le premier pas.


End file.
